


Four Winding Roads

by LytynUponCerellia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LytynUponCerellia/pseuds/LytynUponCerellia
Summary: A look into each of the four main character's stories throughout the show: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana





	

**Author's Note:**

> I...love poetry.  
> -M

_This is the story of the greatest kingdom known in the days of long ago, in a land of myth and a time of magic, whose name will be forever set in the depths of time and legend itself._

_But it was not just one story, nor one person alone who was responsible for this wonder. This is the story of **four** , four very different paths who all crossed at the same point in one way or another._ _Four paths which changed destiny itself, which challenged fate and succeeded in parenting the tale._

_This is how the story of Camelot came to be._

* * *

 

_Our first story begins with a young warlock, with nothing but spirit and trailing wonder in his footsteps._

This is the story of Merlin, wise beyond his years, eager to learn and to see and to do.

This is the story of a boy who refused to back down to a bully.

This is the story of a boy who found himself under the duty of protecting a vain prince said to be his true destiny.

This is the story of a manservant boy who changed the elements, lost an old friend, learned the hidden meaning behind a face and words.

This is the story of a boy who loved and lost again, who was tempted by ambition, who flew high and touched the sun, but always had to come back down to the Earth.

This is the story of a boy who poisoned a friend, and held her while she was dying in his traitorous arms.

This is the story of a boy who met and mourned his father in the same day, mourning all he could have been taught if time had been kinder.

This is the story of a boy who tamed a dragon, reaching out to its heart and soul, and showing him mercy.

This is the story of a young man willing to die, and to die again for the sake of a destiny he could never hope to understand, a desire to become what he knew he could be.

This is the story of a young man who kept pushing his morals aside to serve a greater purpose than himself, even when he knew it was wrong.

This is the story of a young man who never did as he was told.

This is the story of a young man who lost more friends than he could ever remember.

This is the story of a young man who only wanted to be understood.

This is the story of a young man who understood what it felt to be lonely, to be more powerful than anyone else, but to have to hide and play a fool.

This is the story of a young man who was the son of the earth, the sea, the sky.

This is the story of the man who was magic itself. 

This is the story of a young man who never wanted to lose his friend.

This is the story of a young man who said goodbye to his greatest friend.

This is the story of a young warlock, the most powerful sorcerer to ever have lived, waiting in eternal patience to see his King rise again.

* * *

 

_Our second story begins with a young prince, born into greatness, with the most potential than all who had come before him._

This is the story of Arthur, bold, chivalrous, with more pride and bravery than anyone before him.

This is the story of a prince who bullied those beneath him just for the sake of showing off.

This is the story of a prince, who for the first time, made a true friend in the form of a defiant country boy.

This is the story of a prince who strived to meet every one of his father's expectations, without knowing if he could ever live up to them.

This is the story of a prince willing to die for a loyal servant.

This is the story of a prince who learned to respect others regardless of where they came from or who they were. 

This is the story of a prince who loved a maid, a girl he could never hope to be with.

This is the story of a King who had to grow up far too quickly. 

This is the story of a King who was destined to unite all the lands of Albion and return magic to the kingdom.

This is the story of a King with the most dedicated of knights, and whose subjects loved and respected him just as much as he did them.

This is the story of a King who did not realize when those closest to him had more secrets and more potential than he could ever have known.

This is the story of a King who was betrayed, and betrayed again by those he held dear to his heart. 

This is the story of a King who was able to forgive and move on even past the toughest of times.

This is the story of a King who would sacrifice himself to save his men, more than friends, more than brothers to him.

This is the story of a King who had to accept he would never quite live up to his father's desires. 

This is the story of a King who would resort to anything to save his beloved Queen.

This is the story of a King who brought peace to the five kingdoms through negotiation and noble responsibility. 

This is the story of a King who fought to protect his birthright and his people from those who would only abuse their power.

This is the story of a King who never returned, laid to rest after thanking the most important person to him for the first and last time.

This is the story of the King of Camelot, waiting to return to the world when Albion needed him most.

* * *

 

_Our third story begins with a young maid, hardworking and dutiful, who would grow into much more than she could have imagined._

This is the story of Guinevere, Gwen, happy, sweet, with a smile for anyone who needed one.

This is the story of a girl who never wanted more than to be where she was, a lowly servant in the castle.

This is the story of a girl who told a disgraced young man she recognized his bravery.

This is the story of a girl who was dear friends with the King's ward, comforting her in times of fear and doubt.

This is the story of a girl who lost her father, the blacksmith, and swore to never forget his innocence.

This is the story of a girl who was always willing to help a friend, whenever they needed her.

This is the story of a girl who stood up to a prince for his dismissive rudeness.

This is the story of a girl who learned to look under the skin of a royal and found something to love.

This is the story of a girl who fell in love with a daring knight, willing to lay down her life for his as much as he was willing to lay down his life in return.

This is the story of a girl who made amends with a brother who abandoned her.

This is the story of a girl who dared to hope for love, who sought out love even when all around her said it could not be.

This is the story of a girl who tended to a broken King out of loyalty to her prince.

This is the story of a girl who fought against a court of people willing to sacrifice the innocent.

This is the story of a girl who could not decide between two people who held special places in her heart. 

This is the story of a girl who was banished, heartbroken, into an exile she knew she deserved.

This is the story of a girl who accepted forgiveness.

This is the story of a girl who grew into a wise young queen, with more knowledge than most men in her time.

This is the story of a Queen who took over a golden Kingdom, even after losing her King.

This is the story of the Queen of Camelot, who let magic back into the kingdom once more.

* * *

 

_Our fourth story begins with a young ward, clever, compassionate and independent, who would become the very thing she loathed._

This is the story of Morgana, sweet and just, yet fiery and capable, with a sharp wit and tongue.

This is the story of a girl who could not bear to watch the executions of those she did not think deserved their cruel fate.

This is the story of a girl who only wanted to help people, as many people as she could however she could.

This is the story of a girl who refused to back down when men told her to.

This is the story of a girl who believed that one had to do what was right and damn the consequences.

This is the story of a girl who tended a sick child and grew a strong bond with him. 

This is the story of a girl who suffered from nightmares, haunting her every evening, every dark time.

This is the story of a girl who was punished for speaking out for a friend.

This is the story of a girl who longed to see an end to a bloody reign and willing to go as far as murder to get that.

This is the story of a girl who was terrified of what she could see, before anyone else could.

This is the story of a girl who could not control what was a part of her, who sought help from those who might understand, who never wanted to return where she had to hide in plain sight.

This is the story of a girl who met a long-lost sister, and condemned a King to hell for killing innocents.

This is the story of a girl who was betrayed by a friend and stolen away by someone with a far more sinister agenda.

This is the story of a girl who learned to lie and manipulate those around her more than ever before.

This is the story of a girl who tried to drive a King mad, and succeeded by breaking his heart and spirit with her treachery. 

This is the story of a witch who tried and tried again to tear her enemies apart from the inside, and witness the destruction thrive in her path.

This is the story of a witch who inevitably became more and more like the father she had hated and destroyed.

This is the story of a witch who feared her destiny, who tried to avoid her doom.

This is the story of a witch who ended up letting bitterness and hatred consume her very being.

This is the story of a witch who met her doom while on the path to destroy him.

This is the story of the last High Priestess, scourge and sworn enemy to Camelot and all its people.

* * *

 

_Each of these stories started out as a single spark, and from each ignited a single flame, an eternal fire at the heart of Camelot, the kingdom of old, and the land where magic was able to be free once more._

_This was, and is the true story of Albion._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave comments and reviews below!  
> -M


End file.
